Broken
by emilyannexx
Summary: Lily and James are in 7th year. It was far into the school year when they started to go steady. They had a fight, and for some odd reasons Dumbledore, decided that now was a good time to show them the future. Song Fic.


**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or the song…**

* * *

Okay, I was listening to the song 'broken' by Seether featuring Amy Lee. And playing spider solitaire (don't ask), and this just popped into my head. I'm deciding if I want to make this one-shot… or add chapters before it or something, but I had to get this, this idea thing out of my head. It may not be good, but it's something. And that's all I care about….

By the way, I suck at summaries, so here…. It sucks

Summary: SONG FIC Lily and James are in 7th year. It was far into the school year when they started to 'go out'. They had a fight, and for some odd reason(s) Dumbledore, decided that now was a good time to show them the future (before the prophecy was made people…) and how the could get rid of Voldemort. The only thing is, they see them defeating him together. Not knowing, how or even if they are going to get back together.

Chapter One  
Date written: December 2, 2004 & June 15, 2005  
Posted: June 15, 2005

James and Lily walked out of the headmaster's office, not talking to each they other, just the same as before they went in, they both turned and started to head in different directions. James walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, and Lily slowly walked the other direction, unsure.

_I wanted you to know,  
__I love the way you laugh,  
__I wanna hold you high steal your pain away,_

_I keep your photograph,  
__And I know it serves me well,  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

James got into the common room, and walked to the seventh year boy's dormitories, ignoring the comments his friends were saying to him. His looked back at them but kept on walking towards the staircase, without saying 'hi' to them.

_'Cause I'm broken,  
__When I'm lonesome,  
__And I don't feel right,  
__When you're gone away,_

He opened the door to his room, closed it, and then locked it before lying on his bed thinking about the past.

_You've gone away,  
__You don't feel me hear,  
__Anymore…._

Lily walked down the hallway, not sure if she should go to the Room of Requirement.

_The worst is over now,  
__And we can breathe again,  
__I wanna hold you high,  
__You steal my pain away,  
__There's so much left to learn,  
__And no one left to fight,  
__I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

James was still lying on his bed when all of a sudden his alarm clock went off. James lifted his off of his pillow and picked up his alarm clock sending it flying across the room where it slid down the wall. And that's where it sat, on the floor in a heap of mashed pieces.

_'Cause I'm broken,  
__When I'm open,  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough,  
__'Cause I'm broken,  
__When I'm lonesome,  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Lily stopped in her tracks and started to think.

_'Cause I'm broken,  
__When I'm open,  
__And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

Lily turned around and sprinted back down the hallway towards the common room.

_'Cause I'm broken,  
__When I'm lonesome  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Lily entered the common room and hurried up the steps to the boys dormitories. She stood in front of the doorway, not sure if she wanted to knock.

_'Cause I'm broken,  
__When I'm lonesome,  
__And I don't feel right when you're gone…_

She turned away, reconsidering, and leaned against the door frame closing her eyes.

* * *

James sighed and heard his stomach rumble.

_You've gone away,  
__You don't feel me hear,  
__Anymore…_

James got up to leave and opened the door.

Lily looked up, and the locked eyes. "I'm sorry," she told him quietly and wrapped her arms around him and leaned on his chest.

James looked down at his and tilted her head up. "It wasn't your fault." James bent his head down and kissed Lily. Lily moved her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Sirius walked up the stairs to see what was wrong, but stopped short. "Come on guys. Get a… wait, never mind." Sirius turned around and left shaking his head.

They broke apart and laughed, but then kiss again and swiftly moved into the dorm.


End file.
